


Weasley is our King

by onyxjay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, draco malfoy is a dick, ron weasley defense squad, so is Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxjay/pseuds/onyxjay
Summary: What if Remus was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor during Harry's fifth year? Well, he certainly wouldn’t have stood by and let the Slytherins humiliate Ron without repercussions
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Weasley is our King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princesserica84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesserica84/gifts).



> Whooo, finally got it done! I hope you enjoy it, Erica, and anyone else who takes a look.
> 
> Also, I can’t title

“And it's Johnson, Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me —"

"JORDAN!"

"Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest —"

Remus' lips twitched. Unsurprisingly, Lee Jordan was already at it with his renowned commentary.

"— dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger — close call, Alicia and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"

Belatedly, Remus realized the Slytherins weren't just cheering, they were singing. And they were being conducted by Pansy Parkinson.

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

Remus felt his jaw drop at the horrid lyrics. They didn't... they wouldn't...

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

They would... and they were! And poor Ron was shifting on his broom, his eyes darting to the Slytherins and back to the Quaffle. Even this slight diversion was enough for the Quaffle to sail through the hoop, earning Slytherin ten points.

_WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN,_

_HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN._..

Remus looked around wildly as Ron let in three more goals. Surely the professors would say something. But they seemed more intent on the game than the very obvious taunting that was drowning out Lee's commentary. Even Professor McGonagall, who Remus had always thought to have no tolerance for such actions, didn't seem inclined to speak out as she watched Harry search for the Snitch. Beyond her was Snape. He certainly wasn't going to speak out against his precious Slytherins.

The shrill whistle snapped Remus' attention back. He first caught sight of Harry lying on his back, but then he got up and the fear that had frozen Remus momentarily disappeared.

Draco Malfoy, who had landed close by, spoke, his lips twisted into a sneer. Feeling as though a fight was coming, Remus hurried down.

As he neared, Harry grabbed a hold of George before he could lunge at Malfoy, and all three girls from the Gryffindor team were struggling to contain Fred.

"— but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" Malfoy said. "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasleys' hovel smells okay —"

"Draco Malfoy, that is enough!" Remus snapped.

Never in even the short time he had been teaching had Remus ever raised his voice, so everyone froze.

Even Malfoy was surprised, though he tried to hide it by letting his eyes rake over Remus' patchy robes with disdain. "Sorry, _Professor_ ," he said, his drawl not quite as strong.

"He's the one who wrote that horrid song," Harry said, relaxing slightly now that George had stopped fighting.

 _Why am I not surprised?_ "I see. Well, in that case, fifty points from Slytherin and detention for a month."

Malfoy looked even more taken aback. "But I was only —"

"And you can tell Miss Parkinson she has detention, too. And fifty more points from Slytherin."

Malfoy stared at Remus for a long moment, but when Remus didn't budge, his face went red. Spinning around, he stormed back into the castle muttering about his father.

 _Yes_ , Remus thought, staring after him in disgust. _Go cry to your parents about how unfair life is_.

He turned to the Gryffindors. "And five points to each of you for not giving in to a fight," he said.

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie exchanged pleased looks, while Harry grinned at Remus. The twins were still glaring after Malfoy.

Remus turned away, intending to head inside himself, when he came face to face with Snape. His black eyes were narrowed furiously and his hands were curled into fists by his sides.

“Don’t you start,” Remus said sharply. “You know perfectly well he deserved it.”

“Oh, yes. Because heaven forbid we upset Potter and his friends.”

Remus gritted his teeth. “They were humiliating Ron! I wasn’t just going to stand by and watch.”

“Really?” Snape tilted his head. “That was the one thing you were good at as a student.”

“At least I grew out of it,” Remus shot back, and Snape’s eyes darkened even more if possible. “And don’t even try adding those points back. I will keep deducting them until the end of the year if it’s the last thing I do.”

With that, he roughly shoved Snape out of the way and stormed away. He had tried to put the past behind him, but if Snape was insistent on making Remus an enemy, even if they were on the same side, so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was at least halfway decent. I might add a part where Remus goes to comfort Ron, but I’m not good with comfort fics so we’ll see


End file.
